Spiderwoman
by Dark Skin Empress
Summary: This is my own version of the better half of Peter Parker.
1. Victoriana

**SpiderWoman**

_Okay, that's it- I've had it! This is the last straw and I'm sick and tired of everything!_

_I can't deal with it anymore, really- I just can't. _

_Not my family, my career or my entire life! (Breathe, breathe, breathe!)_

_Well alright, maybe I sound like a suicidal lunatic right now, but I've really had enough. It's as simple as that._

_First to begin, my parents are the root of ALL my problems._

_My darrrling mother is an affluent, giant Hollywood actress._

_Daddy dearest is an equally well-to-do producer…_

_And I haven't fallen very far from the tree- also a Hollywood actress._

_Now you're probably wondering what I'm complaining about since I'm just like 'em, but that brings me to the tale of my jaded career as an actress. _

_Yes, my introduction to stardom came as early as the tender age of two and a half months old. My mother took tiny me to audition for a minor role in a film, sorta like what happened to the Olsen twins, only in their case it was a TV sitcom._

_Anyway, all I had to do was smile, coo, giggle look pretty and not cry, which to me seems like a lot to ask of such a young child, but I pulled it off according to my mother._

_She always said that I was the cutest, most trusting baby girl in the world, even in the arms of strangers and with a camera aimed at my face._

_To tell you the truth, I'm pretty sure none of that stuff had anything to do with me getting the part. It didn't matter if I was adorable or not, cuz that's not why they chose me. _

_The real reason was my mother. _

_I'm positive she used her well renowned name to secure the role for me because I've seen the exact same thing happen to my younger brother and sister._

_Nonetheless it was the beginning of my acting career._

_From then on I was a shooting star appearing in various films, television shows, commercials and on movie soundtracks. As I grew older, my bank account skyrocketed along with my success and since then, has never ceased._

_You may probably think I'm living the life, you know-something like Paris Hilton or Prince William, but you're only half right. _

_Correct, I'm a member of the 'riche' society and I do have a sort of salt-of-the-earth image to most people, but that doesn't make me happy. _

_So forget it if you're judging me as the typical greedy little rich girl, cuz I'm not. _

_Really._

_Actually, I'm quite the opposite._

_I believe money never equals happiness, even though it's an asset…but surely not happiness. _

_In the past when I was young and naïve, I loved being a star and all that came with it, but now that I've matured I find myself wishing I could trade every bit of my fame and fortune for the normalcy I crave. (If my parents ESPECIALLY____my mother, heard this-they would freak!)_

_This is why I'm so fed up with my life. _

_Everything always comes back to my parents._

_It's like I don't even have a life of my own-my PARENTS are the ones living it! They pull the strings on everything in some way or another._

_From day one they had already decided that acting would be my 'calling'. They raised me like a princess and made sure I fell in love with the 'good life', which sadly, worked. _

_As soon as I took the bait, became hooked and declared acting my passion, they developed an invisible hold on me and things fell into place for them._

_I went to private schools with other well-heeled kids like me, made tons of narcissistic, self-centered friends…ignored school work to a great extent in order to focus on acting and basically lived most of my twenty years like a fool._

_Thank God I wised up at eighteen due to age probably and a certain 'bad' experience I went through…and my entire outlook on life changed._

_I no longer saw my parents as the two most respectable and admirable persons I'd ever met. Instead I saw them for the true manipulators they really were. And still are._

_I replaced my friends with regular, down- to-earth people who knew and understood the true meaning of life and how to enjoy it, but they were hard to find. Actually, they were the ones who found me and they helped me make the transition from movie monsteress to becoming my OWN woman._

_Anyway, although I've changed greatly on the inside, I've barely let it shown on my outer being, so my parents would not notice. Yet._

_One day, I plan on revealing the real me._

_I'll tell them how I really feel about the way they treat me-like I'm still a kid…how they keep trying to control my life and decide my future. _

_I also plan on giving them a complete picture of what I really want for myself and for the rest of my life, which would be something along the lines of heading back to college or university to get some qualifications and broaden my horizon so that I can start a new career maybe and discover more about myself._

_I mean, who knows what hidden talents are lurking inside my psyche? _

_However, going back to school is only the first step in my plan of rebellion and seeking a normal life. _

_It'll take a lot more than that to deter my parents from their goal and to really make some serious, concrete changes in my life on a whole, But I'm gonna give it a shot sooner or later._

_Maybe sooner._

_And when I do, my folks won't know what the hell hit them._


	2. Jaded

**Chapter One**

FINALLY home at two minutes past midnight, Victoriana Eddington brought her Audi RS 4 Cabriolet four-seater convertible to a gradual halt at the end of the driveway outside her Beverly Hills home with a weary sigh. Her head was spinning, her back ached and the rest of her body felt numb, thanks to the long, hectic stressful day she had working her butt off on her latest movie.

Feeling jaded, frustrated and a lot like the worst actress in the world, Victoriana slumped forward onto the shiny black steering wheel and burst into tears.

She was so fed up of her damned, tedious job-it was a shame. Acting seemed to be humdrum to her now and it no longer was the glamorous joy it had been in the past. She just wanted to give it a rest.

Every single day while working on a film (which was very often), from early in the morning to after hours, Victoriana was consumed in work. Time was something she seldom had, even for herself, which was very hard to cope with. Simple things like eating had to be rushed and sleeping was always cut short. Victoriana found acting to be much too demanding at the moment and figured it was a miracle she had lasted for so long.

After a break in the forthcoming week, (thank God!) filming would end at last in about fourteen days. It felt more like eternity actually, but she knew she'd survive. Hopefully.

_Get a grip,_ she silently chided herself. _One more day till break…don't lose it now! _

Wiping away tears with the back of her hand, Victoriana sat up briskly in the driver's seat, grabbed her handbag from the passenger side, sent up the electro-hydraulic hood of the car, killed the 420 bhp V8 engine, hopped out into the night air taking a deep breath and made her way slowly towards her condo with another sigh.

_When this film is over, I think I'm gonna put acting on hold_, she thought

going up the steps. Stopping at the front door, she produced her keys and let herself in.

"I'm back!" she announced with a tired half-yawn, heading straight for the living room couch.

"Ah, you are home at last," greeted a kindly voice belonging to a wise shrewd Frenchwoman in the late forties who had suddenly appeared in the doorway. It was Victoriana's live-in housekeeper/cook, Bijou Blériot. "There is ravioli – your favourite, if you are hungry." She offered, smiling benignly.

"Thanks Bij, that would be lovely." Victoriana replied, sinking down into the soft cushions on the couch. She felt her body cry out for repose as she relaxed and her stomach made a few demands of its own as well. "How was work?" Bijou called, disappearing into the kitchen. "Tough, real tough..." Victoriana replied, eyes closed. She was thinking about the week of rest and relaxation that soon awaited her and longed for it. "Did you manage your stunts well? You look very worn out."

"Of course I am! I feel like crap. I really slaved over the scene, I'll tell you that much." she said, slipping off her leather Vans and kicking her feet up on the edge of the coffee table. "Don't worry Ri, there's only one day left to go. You will make it." Bijou said, coming back with a warm plate of ravioli.

"Mmm, smells good." Victoriana murmured, digging in with zest. Then she paused, mid-chew. "Hey, this tastes weird…there's no meat!" Bijou raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten your diet? You aren't allowed to eat meat until the movie is complete. Dietitian's orders."

"Oh yeah, right." Victoriana muttered, swallowing with distaste. Dieting was another thing she loathed about her acting career. It was mandatory in order for her to keep in great shape and maintain her trademark slim, sexy but still curvaceous figure. And it sucked big time, because most of the stuff she was forbidden to eat turned out to be the top things on her list of favourite foods ever, which included meat of course.

"Well, what _did _you put in this Bij?" she asked, trying to wolf down the plate. "Soy meat, the type that comes in chunks," Bijou said. "It tastes quite delicious with pasta, don't you think?"

Victoriana wrinkled her nose and said, "No more for me in the future, thanks!" Bijou nodded. "Are you going to finish that then?" Victoriana shovelled another spoonful of ravioli into her mouth. "Yes, I will I'm starved!" she said, licking at her lips.

The only reason she chose to eat the rest was because she knew how hard Bijou worked and how much great effort she put into everything she did. She was the kind of person who did all that she had to do to her best and Victoriana admired that. She also had a lot of respect and love for Bijou and considered her to be a second mother, since she acted like a mom throughout all the years she had known her.

Victoriana's mother hired Bijou when Victoriana was still young and living at home. She employed her mainly for two purposes. One, their old maid had been fired for stealing things like fine liquor and good china whenever no one was around. Two, she was fluent in French and was well suited for taking up the task of teaching Victoriana to speak it for an upcoming film. The Eddingtons kept her on their staff because they knew and saw that she was honest, trustworthy and a damn good housekeeper, not to mention French teacher! She had gotten Victoriana to master an authentic accent in no time. Over the years, Bijou and Victoriana had grown close and when Victoriana decided to move out to her own place, she retained Bijou as her own housekeeper/cook. Personally, Bijou wasn't just a wonderful employee, but also a terrific friend.

And Victoriana was gratified to have her because in general, she didn't have many true friends. Surprise, surprise. There were lots of people who called themselves her 'friends', but they were just liars and were the ones who always wanted something or the other or to use her for their own benefits. People like her old friends and all the boys she'd been interested in, in the pasty before her self-change. Every single one of them had lied with smiling faces and constant amicable gestures of supposed friendship, when underneath the façade they were all fraudulently finding ways to exploit her, for money, fame, power- you name it.

Thank God for her _real_ friends though. The actual count was so small,you could actually add em on one hand! Only four to be exact. The first was Bijou of course. She was the oldest and wisest of Victoriana's friends and possibly the closest to her heart. The other three were around her age group which made them a little easier to talk to at times.

Victoriana had known them for six years, but it felt like a lifetime. She first met Khandi Rossetti, Oscar Caruso and Seth O'Connell a good while back at a 7-eleven. The three of them were all starstruck fans of Victoriana who luckily managed to spot her waiting impatiently in line to pay the cashier. She had been in a real hurry being late for something important like a gig or whatever and in her haste to leave, she had forgotten her purse on the counter.

Khandi, being the real sweetie that she was, had grabbed it, intending to return it at once, but when she dashed out of the store to find Victoriana, she was already gone. So, Khandi opened up the purse in search of some sort of contact information and retrieved a phone number. Oscar made the call and Seth drove them to meet her and deliver the purse, since he was the only one old enough to drive.

When they got to Starbucks (the location Victoriana casually chose) they found her waiting down-dressed with _four _bodyguards at a large corner table, sipping on a frothy double latte.

Unlike their expectations, she was quite warm and amicably showed her gratitude for their act of kindness by willingly offering a payment of whatever their hearts desired. Amazingly though, also unlike her expectations, all Khandi, Seth and Oscar requested was a chance to get to know her and that's exactly what happened.

Although it took a long time for them to become the best of buddies, their friendship grew and strengthened over the years and at present they were the best friends Victoriana had ever had in her life.

So Victoriana cherished Bijou and treated her with due respect, because she knew that without her closest friends she would have been just another ruined, money-leaching rich girl, living off of her parents wealth and probably in their home too, with no ambition or serious goals in life and an enormous blot on her escutcheon.

"Your mother called today," Bijou informed Victoriana. "She said she had something important to tell you, but didn't give a hint as to what it was. I think she may have called back while I was at the dry cleaners."

"Wonder what she wants this time!" Victoriana remarked as she polished off her plate of ravioli. "I'll check to see if there are any messages." Bijou told her, going over to the answering machine. "Thanks."

Victoriana placed her empty plate on the coffee table and propped up her elbow on the couch arm, prepared to listen.

"Hey V, what's shakin? I just called to invite you out with us, (there were friendly shouts of 'hello' in the background) you know, the guys and I. We're going to hang and have dinner at this fancy steakhouse down town, cuz it's Seth's girlfriend's birthday. He and Nikki may have to leave early though, since they've got _other_ plans for the night, right Seth? (lots of laughter rang out) Anyway V, if you can make it after work, give me a call on my cell okay? See ya girl!"-Beep!

Victoriana automatically smiled. The first message was from Khandi of course. The evening out with her friends had sure sounded like fun. Too bad she missed it, yet again. This was the umpteen time she had to take a rain check on her friends due to long working hours. Yup, that was another thing she hated about acting.

The next message was from Rex Hoover, her personal trainer.

"Hi, Victoriana, it's Rex. I'm ringing you to remind you about your training. I know you're having an interval in filming next week and I'm sure you're looking forward to it, but you must continue your fitness program, especially if you want your stunts to become easier. I'll be coming by daily to help out and monitor your progress. Expect me around eight, eight-thirty on mornings. See you on Monday. Stay healthy."-Beep!

_You mean, stay thin! _Victoriana thought with a scowl. She detested the thought of working out on her precious week-long break, but she knew there was no way to avoid it. Damn.

The third message began to play and Victoriana groaned inwardly.

"Victoriana darling, how are you? I rang earlier but your maid told me you were at work. (Victoriana rolled her eyes. She hated it when her mother referred to Bijou as just a maid. The term was HOUSEKEEPER/COOK for Pete's sake!) I guess you're still there, so call when you get this, alright? I have something rather important to discuss with you. Don't forget to ring! Love you darling, bye."-Beep!

"Shall I delete those?" Bijou asked as the machine stopped. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll give Khandi and mother a call sometime tomorrow. They're most likely both asleep right now anyway." she said.

"You should be off in dreamland as well, you have another big day ahead of you shooting that arduous film of yours." Bijou said, picking up the ravioli plate. "I know I should, but hey, it's practically morning already!" Victoriana yawned, stretching her arms high above her head. The stupid movie barely gave her any time to rest.

"Well, you can utilize the few hours you've got left by catching forty winks at least." Bijou suggested. "You're right Bij. I guess it's better to get a little sleep and wake up later with dark circles under my eyes than to stay awake until about four in the morning and be unable to function during the day owing to sleep deprivation." Victoriana reasoned. "Exactly. Now go and get some much needed rest. This continuous lack of sleep may begin to seriously affect you if you do not take stock of it." Bijou warned.

"Don't worry, filming will cease for a week by tomorrow and the only thing I've got planned is sleep itself." Victoriana said, rising wearily off the couch.

"Well, goodnight Bij. I'm off to hit the sack." she called, heading straight for bed. Bijou took the plate to the kitchen as she replied, "Bonne nuit, Victoriana. Lovely dreams."


	3. Little Surprise

**Chapter Two**

AT the crack of dawn, Victoriana was awake and ready to face another tough day in front of the camera. With a ton of things to do before leaving the condo for work by five-thirty, she couldn't even spare a couple minutes to have breakfast.

"Sorry Bij, can't stop to eat," she said, hurrying past the kitchen counter where an undoubtedly delicious toasted cheddar cheese sandwich made with freshly baked Boule, was laid out with a cup of ginger herbal tea.

"So much to do in such little time!" she muttered, pausing at the refrigerator to grab a protein shake then bustled back the way she came. "Would you like me to pack your breakfast?" Bijou called after her. "you can have it in the car on the way to work." Victoriana considered. "Alright I will, but I'm gonna have to get that Audi cleaned very soon or it'll start resembling a dirty NY taxi!" she replied, tossing the big bottled protein shake into her purple Samantha Thavasa designer bag on the bedroom floor. A small box of painkillers was shoved in next. They were necessary for any possible injuries on set.

"I hope I'm not forgetting anything…" she murmured, zipping up the bag, hoisting it on her shoulders and briefly checking her appearance in the mirror.

Light make-up highlighted her hazel brown eyes and masked any traces of languor in her features from the long day before. Her waist length dark brown hair with natural streaks of honey brown was pulled loosely into a ponytail at the back of her head, every strand falling perfectly into place. Her look was completed with a coordinated en vogue outfit and a pair of peanut brown Jimmy Choos. She could've had 'Fabulous-chic' written across her forehead. It was amazing how she managed to look so great without much effort, even when dead tired. Kudos to good genes, despite their tendency to ruin lives…. She cracked a smile at her reflection then glanced at her Chanel J-12 watch and gulped. "Uh-oh five-fifteen! Gotta get moving!" she moaned, dashing out of the bedroom.

"Here you go." Bijou said, handing her a thermos and zip-lock bag. "Thanks," Victoriana glanced around the kitchen. "do you think I've got everything? Cuz I've got this feeling…" Suddenly a sharp vibration jolted her from the back pocket of her pants. Ah, cell phone!

"Hello?"

"Victoriana darling, why haven't you returned my call?" came the voice of Viola Eddington, her mother. "Did you receive my message? And did that maid of yours mention that I called?" Viola demanded. "Mother please! My house keeper has a name!" Victoriana cried, exasperated. How many times did she have to say that? "Oh yes, Beejo! I shall try to remember that although I doubt I will. I can scarcely recall the names of my own attendants!" she laughed.

Victoriana sighed. She didn't even bother correcting her mother's bad pronunciation. "I got your message mother…and Bijou did inform me of your call, but I've been busy. Last night I got in after twelve." she told her. "Well, remember I had something important to talk to you about?" Viola asked. "Yes…do tell." she said, impatiently glimpsing her watch again. "Your father and I have a wonderful surprise for you!" her mother began gleefully. "Look, if this is another one of your horrible match-making schemes or some new film role, I am not interested!" she warned.

"No, no-this is different. Brennan and I know about your upcoming film interval and also, we are aware of the great effort you have been putting into your latest project, so we took it upon ourselves to do something special for you. We've decided on a one-week getaway to Belize with the family!"

Victoriana blinked in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Why, of course I am. I've observed of all the slaving you've been doing at work and it's obvious you could use a nice break so I thought, what better place to get some RnR than on a tropical island?"

Well, well, well! There was hope for her mother yet! "Thank you! Thank you, really. That was extremely thoughtful of you. And dad too."

"You're most welcome my dear. I will tell your father that you are ecstatic and later you shall have the details of the trip, although I warn you, the date may be as soon as tomorrow or Sunday."

"Alright mother, I'll start packing today. Thanks again for doing this. I truly appreciate it." she told her earnestly. "Anything for my darling daughter!" Viola replied. "Okay, I have to go now or I'm gonna be late." she said, walking to the front door with Bijou behind. "Oh, don't let me keep you dear. Have a lovely day on set!"

"Goodbye mother."

"Bye, bye darling!"

Victoriana clicked off and stepped outside. "Bij, do you believe my mother? Belize! Wow! And at such short notice!" she beamed re-opening her tote bag in search of the car keys. "Yes, quite a wonderful deed indeed." Bijou said, fishing the keys from Victoriana's other pants pocket. "Hey thanks, my brains must be turning to mush at the thought of this well deserved vacation!"

"Ah non, it is natural."

"Ha, ha! Funny Bij, funny! See you later." she smiled and waved, striding down the driveway to her Audi. Victoriana drove off to work in high spirits thanks to her parents and could not recall the last time they made her so genuinely happy. It felt good to feel that way, really good.

Maybe her folks weren't so bad after all.

"ALRIGHT people! We'll take a break for lunch and be back in thirty!" commanded Tim Giles, the director on set. Victoriana along with a couple other crew members, let out a sigh of relief at the words 'break' and 'lunch'. The thermos of tea and cheese sandwich she had eaten earlier only managed to keep her going for about four hours and it was eleven o'clock at present, so she was famished by then. Her stomach grumbled loudly as she trudged over to her chair off camera, intending to run through some lines again for the next scene before getting something to eat.

Sliding into the seat, she took up her Samantha Thavasa bag that hung from the armrest and rooted through its contents for a copy of the script. _Darn_, she thought, realizing it was missing. _Must've left it in the dressing room. _Not wanting to waste any of her half hour lunch, she went off to find it at once. Her hair stylist and make-up artist were both in the dressing room chatting when she walked in. "Excuse me, by any chance, have either of you seen a script lying around in here?" she asked, looking about for the yellow folder it was kept in. "Nope. Just your cellphone." answered the stylist. "Kay, thanks." As she turned to leave, someone stopped her at the door.

"Hello, Miss Eddington. I'm from security. Were you expecting any visitors today?" Security? "Uh, no. Why do you ask?" she inquired, wondering if fans had managed to find the location of the movie again. "There's a young man out front by the name of Oscar Caruso who claims to be acquainted with you." said the security guard in a skeptical tone. "Oh, he is!" Victoriana smiled. "Tell him I'll be right there." Still seemingly unsure, the guard shrugged and went to deliver the message. With a grin, Victoriana neglected her script search and followed to meet Oscar. Walking into the daylight, she spotted him standing not too far from the wary security guard, holding a bag in one hand. She beamed as she approached, happy to see the face of a good friend. "Surprise, surprise!" Oscar greeted, returning her smile with one of his own. "How are you Vikki? Long time no see."

"I'm great! You surely surprised the security!" Victoriana laughed, reaching in for a quick hug. "Yeah, what's his problem anyway? Don't I look like a guy with friends in high places?" Oscar joked, his trademark grin matching hers. "Nah, you're more of the ordinary, average crazed fan type." she said, eyeing him teasingly from head to toe.

Actually, there was nothing ordinary or average about Oscar. He was tall, Italian and handsome with dark hair that fell into his near emerald green eyes, topped off with the comforting features of a guy outwardly and inwardly filled with warmth. Uh-huh, definitely not average.

"Well you're not the first person to surprise me today." she told him. "Really?" his brow wrinkled. "I was hoping to be the only one with the time and genius to drop by and bring you lunch!" he lifted the Caruso's bag to her view. "Guess my spontaneity needs a little work." Victoriana smiled at him, pleased. "Lunch Ozzie? That's lovely and so considerate. Thank you." Oscar looked relieved. "You're welcome. Glad to know I haven't lost my touch." he said, handing over the food. She took a whiff. "Ah, it smells delish!"

"Can you tell by the smell? It's risotto with cheese and veggies, the works." Oscar replied. "Perfect! I could really use a good veggie meal since I'm on this strict diet and haven't eaten a decent thing in weeks." she half muttered as she reminisced on the plate of ravioli she'd politely consumed hours earlier. "But Bijou's a dynamite cook," Oscar objected, recalling moments in the kitchen at her house. "She's almost as good as my mother!"

"I know that, but I generally don't like vegetarian dishes and let me tell you, the recipes she's been using courtesy my trainer are just incredibly bland. Not even your mama can make them taste good!" Oscar patted her on the shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry, I think I can be of some help. I'll get some good vegan-recipes from my ma. She'd be more than happy to assist, knowing how much you love Italian food."

Oscar's parents owned a cozy little restaurant in their home town with a specialty of their native Italian dishes. It was a family run business, passed on from his grand father to his mother and was already decided to be handed down to him in the future. "I'd really like that." Victoriana said longingly. She needed a much improved vegetarian menu if they expected her to survive the rest of the month on a high-protein, low-carb diet. "So," Oscar spoke with curiosity. "Who surprised ya before I did?"

"My mother. She called with some news this morning and you'll never guess what she said." Victoriana told him excitedly. "What? Has she vowed to let you live your life in peace from now on?" he speculated. "No, not yet, but it's still good news." she replied. "Ah-ha! She's moving to Antarctica!" he jested, grinning. "No!" Victoriana laughed. "She offered me a week away from it all in Belize during my upcoming interval and I accepted! Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, terrific!"

"I mean I can just see myself bathing in that hot Caribbean sun in a bikini or something getting a gorgeous tan…"

"I can definitely see it too…" Oscar taunted with a light hearted chuckle. She threw a playful punch his way, the usual comeback to his good natured wisecracks, and said, "Tell me, how was Nikki's birthday dinner last night?"

"Real nice. We were gonna take her out to Caruso's at first, but Seth remembered that she'd been dying to check out Mastro's Steakhouse so we went there instead." he said. "And how was it?" Victoriana asked, eager to know all she had missed. "Excellent; great food, great service, no problems. Although, it may not have been the best for you if you'd come, because its menu is basically all meat."

"That's okay, I just wanted to be there." Victoriana said with a small sigh. "Hey, don't feel bad, you didn't miss that much." Oscar said truthfully. "After about three hours, things sorta got boring cuz the birthday girl and her lover boy Seth left to continue the celebrations 'privately', so we all left as well."

"Well if you see Nicole before I do, wish her a happy belated birthday for me." She told him. "Sure I'll do that," Oscar said. "Whoa, was that your stomach?" There was a low grumbling coming from her tummy. "Oops, yeah. I'm really hungry, obviously!"

"In that case, I'll let you get back to lunch." he said. "Thanks for stopping by -and the food," said Victoriana. "You made my day." Oscar shrugged with a smile. "Never worry or fear my dear, your meal man is always here!" he kidded. "Okay meal ticket, where are you off to now?"

"I'm going back to Caruso's to help out a bit, then its home to spend the afternoon working on my new song." he said. Oscar's main talent (besides making jokes) was playing the guitar. It was the only thing he really wanted to do for his entire life and often worried about balancing his passion and the family business. "Hey, if I have the time I could swing by and help you out with the new tune." Victoriana offered, considering that she was a musician. "Cool." he answered. "If I actually make it, I'll most likely show up a little late because I don't know what time I'll get away from here."

"Isn't this your last day until after interval? Why should they have you working overtime?" he asked. "Well, you never know with that director Tim Giles. He might let us off early or try to squeeze in as many last minute things as possible, which would result in keeping the crew in late." she explained. "It doesn't matter what time you come by as long as you make it." said Oscar, his green eyes bright. If he were a complete stranger, she would have probably melted. "Right, I'll be there." she smiled, feeling a flush of warmth towards her friend. "I'll be waiting." he winked in his old jesting manner. "Later Oz." she said, waggling her fingers at him as she slipped back into the building. "See ya V. Oh and nice outfit." Oscar called.

Victoriana glanced down at herself, clad in a slightly ridiculous, old fashioned, pale orange costume gown and laughed.

"Thanks!"


	4. Remembering Dumbmetrio

**Chapter Three**

AND the countdown to ten o' clock that night began in Victoriana's head. At ten, filming would cease and her week-long holiday would finally commence. Whoopee!

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…Freedom!

"Okay, that's a wrap." announced the director, making his address before everyone left the set. "We've managed to make it halfway through this project by interval and I'm pleased. I must say you all have been working well and your efforts are quite visible in the film. It's shaping up rather excellently and I hope it will continue when we resume filming. Thank you, and see you all _bright and early_ on Saturday the 25th." There was a little applause, mostly for the interval and not Tim's mini speech.

Victoriana disappeared into her dressing room to change, happily. She was glad the break she had been anticipating for weeks had arrived. A smile developed as she thought, no scripts, no stunts, no Tim Giles, no work. That meant proper hours of sleep, rousing late out of bed in the morning, long lazy lunches and more time spent with the few people she loved.

Which was exactly what she was about to do. After throwing on a lilac Versace sweater and Belle Gray jeans, she removed her movie make-up, brushed a little Kiehl's lip balm on her already rosy lips and ran a comb through her lengthy hair. She collected her belongings from around the room and made her way to the Audi. She paused briefly to chat with a bunch of crew members before leaving the set. The group had plans to party hard that night and invited her along, but she declined due to having plans of her own. When she told them she'd be playing guitar at a friend's, they laughed and said they'd have a drink and dance for her. Victoriana didn't mind spending the evening with Oscar, doing one of the things she loved the most. He was one of her best friends and guitar, believe it or not, was one of her favourite pastimes, so naturally she was sure to enjoy it.

"Have fun Ana!" they called as she hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. "Yeah, same to you guys." she replied, pulling off onto the road.

After making a quick stop at home to grab her guitar, Victoriana drove to Oscar's on the other side of town. He lived in a nice apartment paid for by his parents and his occasional gigs. On arriving, Victoriana rang the doorbell in a childish repeated manner and he answered, flustered. "V! Hey, you made it! Come on in." Stepping inside the flat, she noticed two other visitors lounging on Oscar's metallic blue sofa set. "Khandi! Seth! What are you guys doing here?" she cried, delighted to see them. "We came to see you, duh…" Khandi said, beckoning her to have a seat. "Ozzie told us you were coming over, so we decided to drop by in order to catch up." Seth put in. "Gee, you make it sound like I haven't been around for months." Victoriana remarked, making herself comfortable on the sofa. "Technically, that's true," Khandi said. "It takes nearly a whole year to make this movie you're working on. And I can count the number of times we've seen you for the last couple months on two hands!" she held them up to emphasize the point.

"Ten times?" Seth raised an eyebrow. "Seems like a lot."

"Actually…" Khandi let four fingers fall. "I've only seen her six times to be exact. Including today." Victoriana gave a helpless shrug. "What can I say? I know my schedule sucks."

"Well," Oscar piped up, taking her guitar case from across her lap and withdrawing the instrument. "You can start making up for all that lost time by agreeing to come to my first ever Halloween Rockstar Bash on the thirty first." Khandi burst out laughing. "Aren't you a little old for that kinda thing?"

"Yeah Oz, and Halloween Rockstar Bash? Who says 'bash' these days?" Victoriana asked, with a comical look. "Dude, you're twenty years old!" Seth added. "What's next? Trick-or-treating?" he chuckled.

Oscar smiled his familiar good natured smile. "Nah, it's just an idea for my latest gig. I thought I'd use the Halloween thing to draw a bigger crowd."

"Good plan." said Seth. Khandi nodded. "So what's the party gonna be like?"

"Don't worry guys, there won't be any jack-o-lanterns, bobbing apples or tombstones. It's basically a normal bash-" Victoriana cleared her throat. "PARTY, it's basically a normal PARTY, with an exception of the dress code." Oscar continued. "Lemme guess, costumes?" Khandi said. He nodded. "I'm there!"

Seth snickered. "Who're you gonna go as? Madonna?" Khandi shrugged. "Maybe." Seth shook his head." You know I was kidding right?"

"Or, how about Paris Hilton? And ooh, Vikki, you could go as Nicky since I'm blond and you're brunette! What do ya think?"

Victoriana wrinkled her nose. "There's no way I'm gonna dress up as one of the Hiltons. Remember, I'm trying to get AWAY from all that? I'm sick of glitz and glamour." Khandi said she was only pulling Seth's leg with the Hilton idea for his Madonna comment. He blinked at her. "And this time I thought you were serious."

"I knew she was joking. I mean, the _Hiltons_? C'mon, I'd rather go as Nicole." Victoriana rolled her eyes. "Ha, truly. But really, I have no idea what to wear to a costume Halloween party now. What could I wear that would be funny, yet not completely ridiculous?" Khandi inquired, looking at a total loss. "I'll think of something," said Victoriana. "At least by the time I get back. So Oz, what kinda song have you put together?"

"I'm-"

"Whoa, hold up," Khandi interrupted. "You said, by the time you get back. Get back from where?" Victoriana glanced at Oscar. "Didn't tell them?"

"Gosh, sorry-I thought you'd do it yourself." he replied sheepishly. "Okay, what's going on, the two of you sound like you're planning to elope or something!"

"Ha! In your dreams! They aren't even dating!" Seth laughed out loud. Oscar frowned. "I think she was merely joking again." he said in a weirdly stiff voice. "Yeesh, I was kidding too-lighten up man!" Seth told him, draping an arm on the back of the sofa. Oscar just grunted and grabbed his own guitar. "Oookay…so what's the news V? I'm dying to know." Khandi demanded quickly.

"I'm spending my week off in Belize. Great, huh?" she announced, ignoring the strange look on Oscar's face. Khandi's mouth dropped. "What? Wow, that's awesome, but you're gonna disappear on us again? To a Caribbean island???"

"I am not disappearing, I'm simply going away for a while on a much needed vacation. I presently have knots in my shoulders from all those stunts. So what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all. It's just, we all know you deserve time away from it all, but not from your friends, V. We've barely seen you lately and this week you have off would've been perfect to spend some time with us. Can you even remember the last time we all just hung out? You miss all the fun." Khandi said to her.

"Yeah, do you?" Seth added, his face serious with concern. "I don't even know what's going on with you these days."

Victoriana sighed deeply. "Guys, you know me. I'm the same, my life is the same and nothing's new. My job is also the same old hassle it's always been and that's the reason I'm never around. You know I'd like nothing more than to spend time with you all. And as I've said before, I don't intend on things being this way forever."

"We know that too, but when V? When are you finally gonna throw in the towel on acting?" Khandi asked seemingly hypothetically, thrusting her arms in the air. "I don't know, but soon. I just can't quit the business without some kind of plan for my future. What will I have to fall back on? Certainly not my folks' money! And how will I deal with their reactions, especially if I'm left with no career?" Victoriana queried back. "V, you're right, you do need a plan, but we're your friends. We can help you cross those bridges when they come. Firstly, you've got to make the final decision to stop. Publicly and officially announce your early retirement from acting. Then, I'm telling you, everything will fall into place." Khandi answered sincerely.

"Well I need time to think. That's one of the reasons why I accepted the offer from my parents to go to Belize. Over there on that island, miles away from Beverly Hills and my life here in California, I may be able to think a lot clearer and see things I probably can't see now, in a different light with the whole new atmosphere, you know? That way, I can analyze my situation and hopefully come to a decent conclusion."

Khandi gave it up. "Well, alright. Make sure you think about it while you're there and not just studying those cute cabana boys or fruity drinks." she teased lightly. "Oh, sure." Victoriana once again rolled her eyes. "Oh you'd better keep those hazel balls steady and have your mind settled on giving up the big screen for good, when you get back." Khandi chided. Victoriana smiled wryly. "Lovely, right now yo

're doing a perfect imitation of my mother." she said, hoisting her guitar onto her knee. "Oh no! Your mother tries to manipulate you into doing whatever she wants. I'm trying to get you to accomplish something that YOU'VE wanted to do for years! And this isn't manipulation. It's good advice."

"Yes. Thanks." Victoriana said with a small smile. "And another thing," Khandi went on. "What happened to all the spunk you had when we last talked about this? You know, all that enthusiasm for quitting acting, going back to university and getting a real job that you actually enjoy? Oh and the best part. FINALLY telling your parents how you truly feel. Where did all that go?"

Victoriana leaned forward, elbows on knees, guitar between, her hair falling over her shoulders. "It's not gone exactly…it's just that I'm trying to focus on being relaxed. This movie is one of the most physically demanding films I've ever done and it's getting to me." she explained. "V! I don't believe it. It's your mother! SHE'S getting to you. Again!" Khandi cried.

"I don't see how," Victoriana replied defensively. "All I want is a single week of peace. Is that too much to ask?"

Khandi shook her blond head. "No it isn't, but think about it for a minute. Just as you were ready and all fired up to speak out and make a difference in your life, your parents, MOTHER'S idea no doubt, come out of nowhere with this vacation, with no notice, making you put your thoughts and actions aside for the good of relaxation! Why, if that isn't perfect manipulation, I don't know what is!"

Victoriana shrugged, indifferently. "I didn't think of it that way. I mean, it seemed like a pretty thoughtful thing to do. And coming from my mother, well that was nice for a change." she said. "And how could she possibly know what I had in mind? She couldn't have any idea of my planned expose on my feelings. There's no way."

"Your mother's not stupid V. Manipulative as hell, but not stupid. Where do you thing she gets the gall to be manipulative in the first place? She may not be aware that you're about to put a sock in your acting career and stand up for yourself at last, but that doesn't mean she hasn't noticed a change in you since YOU KNOW WHAT transpired with YOU KNOW WHO. She's bound to keep you on your toes because of that."

Heat rose in Victoriana's chest as memories concerning the bad experience she went through two years aback which Khandi just mentioned, came flooding back.

She was only sixteen when it all began. And of course, it involved a guy. In her case, Demetrio Marlowe. He was a flaxen haired, handsome as hell nineteen year old actor who was in his prime of fame then, particularly with the female population. Victoriana ran into him at one of those award shows her mother had dragged her to and was introduced by Viola herself, the world's worst match-maker. At the time, it didn't matter. They were heavily attracted to each other and it didn't take very long for them to become the next 'it' couple of tween Hollywood.

And yes, Victoriana had fallen in love with him. Demetrio was everything to her; friend, boyfriend- everything but lover. It was the only thing they disagreed on.

See, Victoriana was still innocent at heart, and despite the cliché, she wanted to wait until marriage before taking the ultimate step in a relationship, with any man. She endlessly explained her beliefs to him, saying that she felt lovemaking was a special, very intimate and meaningful act that should be experienced by only man and wife. (She may have been somewhat of a silly air-head in those days, but she at least had some morals, values and a bit of self-respect.)

Unfortunately, Demetrio did not see things that way and thought she was talking a lot of blabber-blabber, expecting her to change her mind somewhere along the line. However, he was the man of the moment and as he didn't care for such things and two years chalked up, he decided to do something drastic. It was time. On her eighteenth birthday, he proposed. He saw no problem with marrying her since they were bound to have sex under those terms and marriage would simply be almost too good for publicity in his career.

Being madly in love with him, Victoriana made it very easy for Demetrio to have his way and immediately accepted his proposal. Her mother of course had a part to play in the whole fiasco, as she had approved of the boy and his family after considering his flourishing career. Eagerly, she planned the wedding in a hush-hush manner, from the engagement party down to the reception, wanting it to be the most extravagant surprise ever.

Well, it was extravagant and surprising. The engagement party, at least. You see, the wedding itself never actually took place.

Here's why.

Demetrio thought that once engaged, Victoriana would change her mind on their sleeping arrangements, if you will, but he was sadly mistaken. She informed him firmly that nothing would happen between them before their wedding night. He argued, claiming she was being unreasonable and frankly childish. They had an ugly dispute which left Victoriana crying and unhappy and Demetrio defiant and furious.

He had a bachelor party scheduled that very night and attended with a raging, rebellious spirit which led him to having one too many drinks and a following wild, drunken, unfaithful evening with an ex-girlfriend who had shown up to the party 'to see him off to the land of commitment' as she quite delicately put it afterward.

When Demetrio sobered up, he called; full of regret, swearing her to secrecy and telling her to forget it ever happened. Apparently the bimbo thought he was simply panicking and in the process, repressing some deeply buried feelings, so she took it upon herself to be present at the grand engagement party, where she made a pathetically dramatic entrance, stopping the proceedings with an emotion filled speech or monologue (which she later professed in tears, would've gone off a lot better if she had possibly waited for the wedding and the part where the priest asks the thing about forever holding one's peace…), spilling the events of the bachelor party and a burning desire of love for the groom-to-be, which she insisted was mutually felt.

This of course caused a huge scene in the presence of Demetrio, his poor fiancée, family, invited and non-invited guests (such as herself) and the paparazzi.

Victoriana was shell-shocked.

She could not believe the love of her life had betrayed her. Demetrio certainly, tried to save his ass by claiming the intruder was a dirty, jealous liar whom he had never seen before, but it was a foolish move as the paparazzi were more than obliged to remind him and everyone else of his former relationship with the young woman in question.

From that moment on, everything changed. She changed. The scales fell from her eyes then and she saw just who her fiancé really was.

A philanderer. A fabricator. A wolf in sheep's clothing. She felt like he had ripped her heart in two and crushed the halves with the heel of his Calvin Klein shoes. Or perhaps, a steam roller.

The fact was, she wasn't the same bubble-headed, naive rich girl she'd always been. The heartbreak administered by Demetrio brought her to her senses, in a way. Everything seemed different. It was like she'd been as blind as a bat and someone suddenly stepped forward and offered her a pair of D&G specs that allowed her to see into the depths of peoples souls.

Well only the people she knew personally. And the first person who fell under this new scrutiny was Demetrio. Gone was the lovely, blond pretty boy she had once loved. A slimy scumbag who couldn't be trusted had taken his place and she hated him. Her hate was so overwhelming, she bordered on the line of loathing ALL men.

It took a very long time for her to get over Demetrio. She stayed away from parties, gala events, and shrunk away from all suitors. What really helped her recovery was the meeting of the three friends who sat around her at present. They were the ones who took the time to get to know the real Victoriana under the fallen celeb exterior. They were the ones who made her see her life through new eyes. They helped her heal.

She knew the heartache was over when she no longer felt the hate and realized that she had a future ahead, even if she didn't have the foggiest as to what exactly it entailed.

At the moment, she felt the same way, unsure of what precisely her future held, but with an idea of what she wanted it to be.

Her anger faded as the memories died away. "So you're saying that my mother invited me to Belize, all the way in the Caribbean, simply to keep my mind off of its subconscious rebellion based on the fact that she's majorly responsible for my failed and soured relationship with Dumbmetrio, because she should have acted like a real mother by protecting me instead of giving her blessing to a scumbag with a lot of cash and lineage?" she said, returning to the conversation. Khandi nodded. "Yeah, that's right. And I think it's a recurring act of hers; keeping you nice and busy with project after project so you have no time to stop and think about what you're actually doing. By this method of manipulation, she has you busy not contemplating that you dislike it all plus, she's got ya doing exactly what she sees you doing for the rest of your life. Acting."

A sinking feeling sprouted in the pit of Victoriana's stomach. It became increasingly clear that once again, she'd been had by her forever cunning mother.

"Oh yeah and think about this too V. By having you so busy with your films, she knows you'll have no time for your friends." Seth said. "And you know how much she luuuurvvvves you spending time with us." Oscar added sarcastically.

Victoriana sighed again. "Look guys, whether or not your theories are right, I'm still going to Belize. I need it."

"That's absolutely fine V. As long as you are very aware of your mama's intentions." Khandi reminded as if she needed to hear it once more. "Well, now I am thanks to you all. Now, how about hearing that song?" she said, turning her attention to the guitar and hopefully away from the discussion. Oscar on queue, jabbed his thumb towards the amp in a corner. "Some serious hard core, punk rock ladies and gentlemen!"

She grinned. "Cool, my specialty! Let's get it started!"

Oscar amped up their guitars and they rocked out into the music.


	5. Arrival at the Lodge

**Chapter Four**

"IS that all you're gonna carry?" Khandi queried, blinking down at her friend's half empty duffel bag on the floor. "Yeah, I'm travelling light." Victoriana told her, drawing it closed. She was packing for her flight to Belize, which she was due to embark on in less than two hours and Khandi was there to help.

"But there's only one bikini in that bag!" Khandi protested. "How can you go on a vacation in the Caribbean with just a SINGLE bathing suit in your possession? It's simply unheard of!"

"Really, and where'd you hear that?" Victoriana asked, pasting on a bit of her Kiehl's lip balm. "Everyone knows that, its general knowledge!" Khandi replied. "Wow Di, now you sound like my sister." she said, referring to the fashion tip. Khandi feigned a laugh. "Ha ha, hilarious. Anyway, you ready to go? I don't wanna be late for my Chem class and I'm sure you don't want to keep _Mommy_ waiting."

Victoriana snorted. "Sure don't. Hey, take my bag will you? I'm gonna get my guitar."

"You're carrying it? I don't think the people of Belize are going to be appreciative of deafening rock music, V."

"They won't have to worry. I'm taking my acoustic." she said, slinging it over her shoulders so it hung against her back. "Good, c'mon." Khandi called as she headed for the door. They walked out to her Audi in the driveway. "Take the wheel Di. You're gonna be keeping the car for the week anyway and I don't feel like driving." Victoriana said, tossing her the key. She didn't mind loaning her the car since it wouldn't be in use. "Just remember to take it to the cleaners."

"Sure thing."

Once on the road, she asked, "You mind?" gesturing to the roof of the car. "Nah, go ahead." Victoriana murmured through a yawn. She felt the built up fatigue from all the months of non stop work, plus an extra layer from the last two nights of hanging with her friends. She didn't mind much, since she'd soon be in a place where the only disturbance to her resting would be room service. The top came down and a blast of wind hit them, sending their hair billowing behind in the air. "Oh yeah! I totally love this car!" Khandi yelled, throwing her head back. Victoriana smiled in agreement, not wanting to shout a reply.

A while later, Khandi let the roof up and Victoriana held in a sigh of relief. The wind was knocking the wind out of her! "V, I wanna say something before you leave." She said glancing across at her. Victoriana smoothed down her wild hair with her fingers. "What's on your mind?"

"I just want to give a little advice on the de-VIOLAtion subject," Khandi began. She had taken to calling Victoriana's problem the de-VIOLAtion operation, to her friend's wary amusement. "Oh no, not again!" Victoriana groaned. "I've got it covered this time. Really, I do!"

"Hear me out anyway." Khandi persisted. "It won't be easy going up against your mother without me there to coach, but you're gonna do it anyway." Victoriana rolled her hazel eyes as she usually did during one of those speeches. "I'm perfectly capable of dealing with my mother on my own."

"I hope so." Khandi replied. The car pulled up at the entrance of the airport. "So, should I go in with ya?"

"That's won't be necessary, I don't want you to be late for Chem. Thanks for the ride." she told her, taking over the duffel bag. "No prob, hey, have a heck of a time in Belize. Try not to fall for any cabana boys!" Khandi joked. Victoriana nodded. "I will and I won't!" she replied in good humor as she hopped out the car. "Don't forget to ring as soon as you've completed the mission! And good luck." Victoriana promised to update her on any happenings that might take place, waved goodbye and made her way into the airport to find her family.

It took exactly five minutes to find them. The Eddingtons weren't very hard to spot. The first person she saw was her mother. All clad in a white cashmere blend dress cutting at the knee, with a chinchilla coat sweeping at her calves, she stood elegantly glancing down at a Rolex Cellissima watch clasped loosely to her slender wrist. Then her father Brennan came into view, wearing a crisp Marc Jacobs cotton shirt, pressed black pants and polished Dior Homme shoes.

"Dad. Mother. I'm here." Victoriana announced, wishing she had brought sunglasses. She could feel the stares of curious people about her. "Victoriana darling! Lovely to see you've made it on time." Viola greeted with her ever famous white toothed smile. "Where are the kids?" she asked, noticing her siblings were missing. "Isn't this a family trip?"

"The kids are getting something to keep their appetites at bay," Viola answered with a slight shudder. "The nanny should be back with them soon."

As if summoned, the nanny-a twenty-three year old woman named Janey Van Deoul, came bustling towards them with thirteen year old Valyssa stalking ahead of her and seven month old baby Brandon cooing in his stroller. The letter coordinated names were courtesy their mother.

"Mom," Valyssa began in a voice meant only for complaint. "Janey wouldn't let me have coffee, so she bought me this disgusting awful brown beverage that's supposed to be tea! Hey, Tori!" she cried, mid-whine. "You're here! And yea, you brought your guitar!"

Victoriana smiled at her adoring sister as she bounced over for a hug. "Hi Val. How are ya?"

"Great, except for the whole coffee thing." she said, shooting Janey a sulky look. "But whatever. You're here! Can you teach me how to play?" she asked as she tossed the tea into a nearby garbage bin. "Valyssa! That cup of tea costs six dollars and change! You can't go around wasting things like that." Janey scolded. "Ha, I'd hardly call it tea. The only thing I've wasted is my time!"

Janey turned to the parents. "Aren't you going to correct her?" Brennan was about to answer, when his cellphone shrilled and drew him from the conversation. Viola spoke up instead. "Now Janey, you can't chide her for being merely truthful. If the tea was unsatisfactory as airport beverages usually are, then time was wasted in the purchase. I see no problem in that." Valyssa gave her a triumphant smirk. Victoriana offered a look of sympathy. Janey shook her head, giving her attention to Brandon, muttering something about 'spoiling the children rotten' under her breath.

Brennan came off the phone at that moment. "The jet is all set and ready for us. Let's go." he said, leading the way to the terminal. "Jet? I thought we were going by plane. Where's the luggage?" Victoriana inquired, knowing her mother never traveled without an entire wardrobe. "Already on the jet. We couldn't possibly go by plane. There aren't any flights to Belize scheduled for today and I much prefer to fly privately."

"So is this a direct flight?"

"Short stop in Miami, then off to Belize." her father told her. Victoriana nodded. _Good_, she thought. _I can start my sleep marathon on the flight. After I get some rest, I can put operation de-VIOLAtion into action. _With a glance at her mother, she followed her family to their waiting jet, en route for Belize.

Slumber was the only thing on Victoriana's mind when her father's jet landed in Belize on Sunday morning. She had slept steadily for the entire flight, dozed on during the drive to their accommodation from the airport and when they arrived, she groggily demanded to be shown to her sleeping quarters, where she passed out in a nap once more.

When she eventually awakened, it was eleven o'clock, high daytime.

Sitting up in a comfy king sized bed in a commodious chamber, quite tastefully done up in bright cheerful colours, Victoriana stretched her arms up in a long drawn out yawn, kicked off the duvet and swung her feet onto the smooth carpeted floor, smiling.

She felt rested and completely renewed; ready for anything, even that unavoidable confrontation, destined to happen at some point of the vacation. But she would have breakfast first.

Her stomach urged a search for the kitchen and was assisted by a strangely delectable aroma amalgamated with the strong smell of fresh black coffee, which led her to an inviting little kitchenette three doors down.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty!" her father called as she entered the sunny room. "Hey. Morning everyone."

"Gosh, were you hibernating in there? You've been out since we arrived!" Janey commented, sipping on a cup of coffee. "Tired. Was really tired." Victoriana said, eyeing the coffee. "But I'm better now. Fully rejuvenated!"

"Glad to hear."

"By the way, what's cooking?"

"Lunch," said Janey with a chuckle. "Looks like you missed breakfast." Victoriana pointed to her cup. "Then what's with the hot coffee?"

"They keep a fresh pot brewing twenty-four seven." Brennan told her. "Ain't it grand?"

Victoriana approved. "So what else is there to know about this place?"

"This," Brennan gestured around him. "is the Chan Chich Lodge. It's situated in the district of Orange Walk."

"Also it's located in north-western Belize on the Gallon Jug Estate, which lies between the largest contiguous forest north of the Amazon Basin." Janey informed her.

"Wow…"

From the window, Victoriana could see only beautiful, tropical flora and fauna. Tall stately trees clustered by the hundreds, formed the 229,000 acre pristine forest that engulfed the vast area.

Inside the lodge itself, there were more trees, fascinating plants and shrubs which kept home for many birds, small animals, insects and her favourite, flowers. She was a nature lover and flowers were the best part of the environment to her. "I love it here already." she said, beaming at the surroundings. "Where's the bathroom, by the way?"

"Your bedroom has one. All the room have 'em." said Janey, seemingly grateful for the luxury. "Even mine."

Just as Victoriana was heading to inspect hers, sharp, incessant cries broke the lovely quiet. Viola strode into the kitchenette with a wailing Brandon in her arms. "Miss Van Deoul, how could you come in here for a coffee break-way after breakfast mind you, while my son is left unattended???" she demanded, trying in vain to calm Brandon down. "What do you think I'm paying you an arm and leg for?"

Janey rose from the table to take the baby. "He was asleep when I last checked on him. That would be fifteen minutes ago. And so were you. Also, if he was awake, I couldn't feed him."

"And why is that?"

"There's no milk. Brandon had the last bottle yesterday, this I told you right before I put him bed. You promised to pump some more for his breakfast and you didn't. Instead, you _overslept_."

Viola's face flushed with annoyance. "Do I detect a tone in your voice, Miss Van Deoul?" she asked stiffly. Janey sighed. "Viola, all I'm saying is-"

"What? That I'm not a good mother? Is that what you're suggesting?" she barked.

_Manipulative, not bad. Just manipulative, _Victoriana thought.

"Is that what you were attempting to say Miss Van Deoul???"

"No, I was only-"

"Oh your implications are quite obvious!" Viola cut her off. "And such imprudent insinuations are very likely to instigate a dismissal!"

Janey lifted an eyebrow. "Are you _firing_ me?" she said incredulously.

"I certainly will if you don't start doing your job right!" Viola snapped. Janey choked out an indignant laugh. "Are you serious? You're threatening to fire me when I haven't done a thing wrong? And you're questioning my job?"

"No she's not," Brennan finally intervened. "Nobody's getting laid off over a meaningless misunderstanding."

"Thank you!" Janey sighed again loudly, gently patting the top of Brandon's head. "You should hurry and pump that milk, your son needs his morning feed." she added in a well disguised vitriolic voice to an outraged Viola. With that, Janey swept out of the room. Viola cast her an evil glare in the process then turned her hardened brown gaze on her husband.

"I don't recall making a request for help in that situation Brennan!" she growled. "I could've dealt with her quite efficiently to say the least and a new nanny would've been on a plane to Belize in a matter of hours."

Something in Viola's statement struck an unpleasant thought in her eldest daughter's mind.

If she could post a decent, hard working nanny back to California without a job simply to prove a point in retaliation to barely damaged pride, maybe she could plan an entire family vacation with ulterior motives.

Maybe Khandi was right.

She probably did have a hidden agenda.

"Dear, that would've been completely unnecessary. Janey is a wonderful caregiver with many years of great service under her belt. Letting her go over a mere argument is senseless." Brennan tried to reason.

"And what about our son? She left him alone, hungry and crying in his crib-what kind of caregiver is that?" Viola snapped. Brennan looked at his fuming wife with a furrowed brow. "Honey, I know these last couple weeks have been tough on you-" he began.

"I'm fine." she interjected, quickly. "You know what? You're right. Absolutely right. I probably overreacted. There's no need to dismiss Janey."

Victoriana blinked. _Huh? Jekyll and Hyde? _

"I'll go get the milk for my Brandon. Poor thing…" she murmured, exiting the room in quick strides.

_Mood swings? How weird. _

_Kinda familiar too._

"Uh, dad? What's going on with mother?"

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. She's been acting strangely for the past month or so with no explanation for her erratic behavior." Brennan said, pouring himself some coffee.

"Well," Victoriana moved towards the doorway. "If anything can calm her nerves, its being here. Places like this have a way of working wonders on the body and mind."

"I certainly hope so." Brennan said, appearing worried.

"Ah, it will. See? It's already working for me!" she smiled as she breezed back to her room to freshen up.


End file.
